


Read All About It

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara decides to tell Winn and Jimmy about her relationship with Cat. </p><p>However, they're not the only two to learn about their relationship that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You can do this, Kara. All you have to do is tell them that you're…" Kara trailed off, releasing a heavy sigh. "…screwing the boss. Their boss. Our boss. The entire company's boss," Kara mumbled to herself, not in the least bit surprised that her pep talk was turning into a mild panic attack.

How was she going to tell her friends that she was dating Cat? Winn was practically in love with her and had been dropping hints about his feelings for the last few months. Though she and Jimmy had never dated, sometimes it felt like they did; he was her almost but not quite, and she was his. While things with Jimmy and Winn might take a turn for the worst, there was still Lucy. Lucy was the one person in the group Kara didn't have to worry about. Considering the fact that Lucy had remarked, on more than one occasion, how perfect Kara and Cat would be for one another, Kara knew she could rely on her support.

Sighing to herself, Kara paced around her desk and nervously wrung her hands together. Kara loved Cat, she did, and she was not at all ashamed to be with her. But she would be lying if she said she didn't care about what her friends thought. Not that their opinions would ever change the way she felt about Cat, because Cat made her feel happy and wanted and _normal_. With those thoughts and feelings in mind, Kara nodded resolutely to herself. If her so-called friends couldn't accept the fact that she was dating Cat, then that was their problem. She wasn't dating Cat for their happiness, she was dating Cat for her own.

Kara confidently puffed out her chest and steeled her resolve; she was going to tell them about her and Cat, and they were going to have to accept it. Like it or not.

* * *

She heard Winn and Jimmy's voices before she saw them. The two were discussing Superman's latest adventure, and were making their way toward Winn's desk. Kara sat at her desk, focusing her attention on her computer screen as she waited for the pair to approach. Kara noticed, for the first time, the article that was currently displayed on the screen. The title read: S _o, You're Secretly Screwing Your Boss and Want to Tell Your Friends About It? Here Is How You Should Do It…_ Kara blinked at the screen in surprise and turned in her chair to face Cat's office. She wasn't surprised when she saw Cat staring at her from her office doorway with a small smirk stretched across her lips.

Kara grumbled under her breath at Cat's joke and turned back to her screen, not noticing the two men standing behind her and reading over her shoulder.

"So, you're secretly screwing your boss?" Winn asked aloud, causing Kara to jump in fright.

Kara turned around and came face-to-face with the expectant faces of Winn and Jimmy. So much for super-hearing, she thought bitterly.

"Um, about that," Kara started, clearing her throat awkwardly. This was it. This was the moment she'd tell them. "Well, you see, the thing is-"

"You're dating Cat," Jimmy stated plainly, cutting off Kara's anxious rambling.

Kara, eyes wide and jaw dropped, looked to Winn to gauge his reaction. His lips were pursed, his jaw was set, and his eyes were pleading. He was staring at Kara expectantly, and Kara knew what she had to do.

"Yes," Kara sighed, holding her breath as she waited for the explosive reaction that would inevitably come.

The two men just stared at her, their expressions blank and unreadable. It was only when Kara began to frown that Jimmy allowed a smug smile to grace his lips. Kara watched in shock as Jimmy held his hand out to Winn and playfully wiggled his fingers. "Pay up, dude."

Winn huffed angrily and dug out his wallet from his pants pocket, pulling out a crisp $50 bill. He slapped the bill into Jimmy's hand and mumbled several expletives under his breath.

Kara felt confused. "Wait, what is happening?"

Jimmy shrugged, the smile on his face only growing wider. "You've seemed happier lately. Freer. And you and Cat spend far too much time together for your relationship to be just 'professional'," he said using air quotes. "When you called us this morning and told us you needed to talk to us about something, I bet Winn fifty bucks that you'd finally come clean about your relationship with Cat."

Kara rolled her eyes at the given information. "How'd you even know for sure that we were dating?"

"She called you 'honey' last week during our staff meeting. Then there were the lingering stares, the secret smiles, and the subtle touches. You two probably thought that no one noticed, but I'm sure majority of the employees on this floor have," said James, placing a friendly pat on Kara's shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Kara. Truly."

And he meant it.

Winn, on the other hand…

"So, you're really screwing the boss, huh? Aren't you scared that she only wants you because you're Supergirl?" said Winn petulantly, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive manner.

Kara rolled her eyes. She'd expected that type of reaction from Winn, she'd just hoped he could be mature enough not to react like a two year old. She was wrong. "If she wanted to expose me, Winn, then she would have done so a long time ago."

"How long have you two even been together?" Winn asked. Jimmy sighed and leaned against Kara's desk, offering Kara a sympathetic smile.

"A little over three months," Kara informed him.

Winn's eyes widened in disbelief. "Three months!" he exclaimed. "And you didn't think to tell me? I've been asking you out and laying my heart on the line every day for the last few months, making a complete and utter fool of myself, and all this time you've been involved with someone else. How could you, Kara?"

"Only you could make Kara's news all about you, Westminster," drawled Cat, who sauntered over to the trio with an annoyed look on her face. A look that was directed solely at Winn. "You do realize that Kara has never been romantically interested in you, right? Her being involved with someone else doesn't change the fact that you're just not that interesting."

Jimmy snorted, and shared a small smile with Cat. Kara just sighed and shook her head at the whining boy.

"Whatever," Winn muttered, before looking at Kara. "Don't say I didn't warn you when she ends up exploiting you."

"Go do your job before I suspend you without pay, Wilson," Cat threatened, watching in satisfaction as he stalked off toward his desk without a backward glance. Cat looked to Jimmy, then, and schooled her features into a deadpan expression. "I assume you will keep what you know between us."

"Of course, Miss Grant," James nodded. "Or can I call you Cat now?"

"Don't push it."

James raised his hands in mock surrender and slowly backed away from the couple, flashing them a small smile before making his way toward his office.

Once alone, Kara and Cat exchanged amused smiles. A group of employees passed by, looking between Kara and Cat with intrigued expression, none of them having seen Cat smile genuinely before, and certainly not at an assistant. Kara looked away first and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose nervously.

"So, I'll get right on getting your latte, Miss Grant."

"Thank you, Kiera. Make sure not to drop it this time," Cat said, though mostly for show. The group of employees walked away after that and went about their business. Lowering her voice, Cat leaned closer to Kara. "How would you feel about telling Carter about us?"

"You want to tell your son about us?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Now that I know we're serious, shouldn't I tell the person most important to me about us?"

Kara grinned and held back the urge to kiss Cat. Cat, however, didn't have that problem. Pulling the younger woman into her office and momentarily forgetting about her see-through walls, Cat placed a sweet kiss to Kara's lips and smiled widely at the surprised squeak that escaped the girl's throat. Kara deepened the kiss and Cat let her.

Neither woman noticed the audience gathering outside of Cat's office, their eyes wide, jaws dropped, and phones out, capturing the kiss from several different angles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a part 2. Hope you all enjoy. If you have any requests for the next scene I could write for this series, let me know.

Judging stares and scowling faces.

That was all Kara saw as she entered the room where the weekly staff meeting was being held. Cat was standing at the front of the room, her stance rigid and imposing, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. As Cat noticed Kara enter the room, however, her stance relaxed and her face softened; judging by the slight quiver in her lip, Kara could tell the older woman was also biting back a smile. The sight of Kara always seemed to bring a smile to Cat's face, and that made Kara feel as if she was doing something right. It made Kara feel like all of the chaos currently surrounding their relationship was worth it.

Cat glanced toward the empty seat located directly at her side and looked back to Kara. Kara, who understood the silent request, walked toward the seat and sat down, ignoring the snickers and gossipy whispers that erupted behind her. When Cat flashed her that private, fleeting smile that was reserved just for her, it reminded Kara that, yes, it was all definitely worth it.

Cat cleared her throat, which effectively silenced the group, and glanced at Kara, silently asking the girl if she was okay. Kara mustered up a brave smile and nodded, trying her best to put Cat at ease. Cat, who didn't look entirely convinced, nodded and glanced at her watch, scowling as she noticed the time. The meeting was supposed to begin ten minutes prior and, usually, the employees of CatCo hauled ass to get to the meeting on time, wanting to avoid Cat's wrath.

Judging by the various unfilled seats in the room, that no longer seemed to be the case.

Finding out about Cat's relationship with her much younger, 'naïve' assistant, apparently meant that Cat didn't pose as much of a threat as she had before. Kara was a consenting adult, as was Cat, and the fact that more than half of CatCo's employees made it seem as if their relationship was wrong and manipulative on Cat's part, and one-sided and blind on hers, made Kara's blood boil and Cat's shit list grow.

Kara knew, for a fact, that Cat's list of people to fire and demote was growing by the day.

It had been a week since Cat and Kara's public office kiss, and a week since Kara had gone from Cat Grant's dorky, no name assistant, to Cat Grant's bitch. Images and gifs of their kiss had been sold to dozens of news outlets, including the Daily Planet, and it was obvious that Lois Lane was getting a kick out of humiliating Cat, even if it was at Kara's expense (though she had apologized to Kara profusely about the whole thing). Apparently getting even with Cat was an opportunity too good to pass up, and Kara supposed she couldn't fault Lois for taking the opportunity. Cat would do the same if given the chance.

Nonetheless, seeing her face displayed all over the internet, and not as Supergirl, was still unnerving to Kara.

Her coworkers stared at her as if she was sleeping with the boss to get ahead of the game, which was a stupid thing to assume, considering the fact that she was still a lowly assistant whose main job was to give out coffees and schedule appointments. Obviously the employees at CatCo needed to find a reason to hate her, and they did, no matter how false, unjustified, and farfetched their reasons were.

People on the street now stopped to ask her if she was the girl involved with _the_ Cat Grant. Some were impressed when said yes, and others were disgusted. But they weren't disgusted because they were two women, no; they were disgusted because Cat had at least twenty years on Kara and, to them, Kara dating Cat was the equivalent to a child dating their mother. Kara couldn't tell them that she was, technically, around the same age as Cat.

She didn't think telling a bunch of humans that she was frozen for decades on a planet that was not their own would go over too well. For them, or for her. She could already imagine the throbbing vein on Alex's temple; the one that only appeared when she was three seconds away from blowing up at someone. The thought alone made Kara giggle.

"Okay, since it seems that a few of your soon-to-be ex-coworkers don't know how to tell time, let's begin," said Cat, her jaw set in annoyance. Kara watched the woman address the room, eyes narrowed and spine straightened. She looked as confident and intimidating as ever.

Kara always found watching her girlfriend's transformation from Cat Grant, the kind, protective, and caring girlfriend, to Cat Grant, the cocky, no-nonsense, badass boss, to be fascinating. It was like flipping a switch, watching her go from friendly to unapproachable within a blink of an eye. While Kara sometimes found it a bit intimidating, she also found it very… _sexy_. It turned out that Alex and Lucy thought so, too, but that was something Kara wished she didn't know.

Focusing her attention on her girlfriend, Kara pulled out her tablet and jotted down notes. Cat had recently assigned a group of journalists to work on a Max Lord exposé, to expose him for the dick that he was (Cat's words, not Kara's) and Kara already knew that that would not end well. Max hated Cat, and the chances of those reporters getting any dirt on him was highly unlikely; he had upped his security following Jimmy's little break in and now even Supergirl couldn't sneak her way into his building.

Kara watched as the group nodded in unison at Cat's instructions, a few of them occasionally taking notes and asking for clarification on one of her points. One of them, a woman not much older than Kara, seemed to be hanging on Cat's every word. She looked as if she were entranced by Cat's lips, judging by the way her eyes zeroed in on them as they moved.

Kara didn't blame her. Cat had nice lips.

The meeting dragged on for an inordinate amount of time as Cat addressed each and every journalist in the room, asking them about the status of their current stories and whatnot. Kara made sure she wrote down every key element of the meeting and, once it was close to being adjourned, she released a sigh of relief.

Following Cat's next words, her sigh of relief turned into a squeak of surprise.

"So, I know you all are aware of the latest scandal regarding me and my beautiful _girlfriend_ , Kara," Cat started, taking Kara by surprise. Kara looked behind her and noticed all eyes on her. Cat placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and continued. "And I would just like to say a few things," said Cat, taking her time to stare down each and every person in the room. "Firstly, if I ever _see_ or _hear_ any of you disrespecting Kara, I will have you placed in the mailroom until further notice. Secondly, this is your place of employment; act like an adult, not a teenager looking for juicy gossip about their boss. Thirdly, if I find out that it was one of you who sent the pictures and videos of the kiss to Lois Lane, I will fire you on the spot and make sure you never work in journalism again. Do we have an understanding?"

Everyone nodded quickly, their eyes widened in fear. Cat smirked, her eyes gleaming dangerously. "Good. Now go do your jobs. This room smells of mediocrity and axe body spray."

Within seconds, the room was cleared, leaving only Kara and Cat, both with shy smiles on their faces.

"You told them I was your girlfriend," Kara teased, a shy smile forming on her face.

"That's because you are," said Cat sweetly, pulling Kara to her feet and bringing her flush against her. "I'm very proud to be with you, Kiera."

Kara chuckled. "You finally called me by my actual name in front of your employees, just to revert back to Kiera when we're alone? How nice of you," Kara joked, before turning serious. "So it doesn't bother you that everyone knows you're dating your 'much younger', 'naïve' assistant?"

Cat placed a kiss to Kara's lips, and then another, and then another, smirking cockily as a grin took over Kara's face. "No, because you are, technically, none of those things. I don't really care what anyone has to say," said Cat honestly, placing another kiss to Kara's lips. "I love you, Kara Danvers, and I don't care who knows. Let them read all about it."


End file.
